just a talk
by sonic2shadow
Summary: After getting into a fight with Blaze, Shadow is actually feeling a deep guilt. So to clear his emotions, Shadow teleports over to Blaze's world to give a small sorry. But in just a few minutes, problems spring up like wild fire that eventually climax up to a situation that could change the whole kingdom.
1. A bad day

JUST A TALK

S2S: what is up people, I'm bringing you another Shadaze story

disclaimer: I own nothing from the sonic the hedgehog

Location: station square hotel pool

''Yo Shads, Shads.'' said the blue hero Sonic The Hedgehog trying to get the attention of his spitting image. A rough sign could be heard ''I heard you the first time Sonic, now what do you want'' said Shadow The Hedgehog relaxing in his chair on the far left side of the building.

Sonic hopped in the nearest chair much to Shadow's dislike ''So why are you just rotten in this corner instead of having fun with the group?''asked Sonic, Shadow leant up in his chair and looked over the people to, most of which were over optimistic or just annoying and other than that were only Knuckles and Espio.

Shadow relaxed in his chair ''I dont converse with such narrow-minded people.''said Shadow closing his eyes, Sonic put on his trademark smile'' Heh sorry if everybody is happy... well except Blaze.''said Sonic.

Shadow opened his right eye ''What did the cat run out of yarn to play with.'' said Shadow chuckling to himself as he closed his eye, Sonic gave shadow a blank look until Silver approached the two ''hey Sonic you want to say any thing to Blaze before she goes back to her kingdom?'' asked Silver.

Sonic turned to Shadow ''Shad, want to say anything to Blaze?'' asked Sonic ''No.'' replied Shadow almost as quick as Sonic asked, Sonic grew a grin ''Why not shads, are you nervous around Blaze?'' asked Sonic leaning closer to Shadow ''No why would I the ultimate life form be nervous around a cat that shoots fire, now leave me alone.'' said Shadow while rolling over.

Sonic got up ''Well I was just seeing if you'd talk to her, she been stressed out lately but I tried bye Shads.'' said Sonic before he jetted off, Shadow relaxed as once again he was alone.

Shadow was enjoying his time alone until he felt something block the sun ''Grr Sonic what do...'' said Shadow until he opened his eyes to see Blaze standing before him, normally Shadow wouldn't care about anybody standing near him, but Blaze wore a white two piece and had her hair down this time she looked beautiful.

Blaze put her hand on her hip "Sonic said you wanted to talk.'' said Blaze, Shadow looked by Blaze and gave Sonic a glare, the blue hedgehog gave a wink and thumbs up.

Shadow turned his attention back to Blaze ''So... Blaze how have you been?'' asked Shadow putting his hand behind his head when really he was rubbing the back of his neck, Blaze looked at the sky'' things at my kingdom have been stressful lately but it's nothing , so how have you been?''asked Blaze.

Shadow felt weird he was actually enjoying talking, Shadow was about to say something when the sound of laughter entered his ears, Shadow looked at the pool and saw everybody laughing at the two.

Shadow thought it through, was this whole conversation planned, it seemed so to him and he wasn't going to be fooled again, Shadow put on his emotionless face and prepared to throw out some trouble.

Shadow turned to Blaze'' How am I doing ,well I'd be better if I didn't have to hear your problems.'' he replied, Blaze looked confused ''What,but you're the one who asked how I was doing.'' said Blaze, Shadow signed'' listen, I don't care about you or your problems, the best thing you can do is get out of my face.'' said Shadow.

Blaze just exsploded'' I don't know why I even talked to you, you always have that attitude that ensures that your always going to be in a dark corner alone!'' yelled Blaze,everyone in the pool stopped laughing as Blaze's voice echoed through the hotel.

Shadow stared at Blaze for three seconds '' Look in the mirror cat, just run Blaze run back to your kingdom.'' said Shadow, all anger washed from Blaze as tears started to run down her face before she bolted out of the hotel, Amy and Silver took off after Blaze ,while Sonic ran to Shadow'' What happened!? ''asked Sonic.

Shadow just closed his eyes and relaxed'' Hmph another problem solved.'' he thought.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Amy and Silver returned to the hotel ''I couldn't find Blaze, I think she left and returned to her kingdom.'' said Amy to Sonic, the sound of Shadow chuckling rang out'' it's all his fault!'' yelled Amy trying to get to Shadow.

Sonic held back Amy ''Amy's right Shadow, saying stuff like that was a complete jerk move.'' said Silver, Sonic looked at Shadow ''Shadow, it would be best if you just left.'' said Sonic struggling to keep the enraged Amy back.

Shadow opened his fire-filled eyes ''Why should I leave, it was your idiot idea to send Blaze to talk to me anyways.'' said Shadow, ''Yeah, but this wasn't suppose to happen.'' said Sonic defending himself ''Well how did you think that conversation was going to end?!''asked shadow

.Amy still trying to get past sonic yelled ''Like it started, good!'' she yelled, Shadow just sat there as those words entered his ears, those moments when him and Blaze talked something was different about him.

Shadow just stared at the ground thinking back to that moments, then in the blink of an eye Shadow vanished, Sonic let Amy go ''(sign) he's gone.'' said Sonic as everybody tried to resume their party.

Shadow felt he did the right thing. But feeling and doing are two very different things.

feel free to leave a review or whatever

till next time S2S out


	2. A bad day pt 2

JUST A TALK

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from sonic the hedgehog

location: mystic ruins deep jungle

Shadow paced himself back and forth atop the jungles thick tree branches '' Hmph why should i care a bout blazes feelings, I dont care about anybody.'' said Shadow as he sat down indian style and rammed his back into the stem of a tree before entering a meditative state.

Shadow growled as he tried to meditate something peaceful, but on every thought it would eventually lead to something to do with a pool, arguing or fire.

Shadow shot his eyes open '' those idiots at the pool don't deserve my forgiveness.'' said Shadow crossing his arms, but after a few seconds had passed Shadow felt a pain in his gut, a pain he rarely felt...guilt.

Shadow looked up at the dark blue sky, maybe he was out of line for saying such hurtful things, either way the guilt just felt worse '' (sign) maybe I should apologize to Blaze...but only to stop this cursing emotion.'' thought Shadow as he got up and started to make his way back to station square.

Twenty minutes later Shadow walked down the empty streets of station square, he looked up at a street clock 1:15 AM was the time shown '' hmph'' was all shadow said as he walked down the dead streets.

As Shadow walked down the street he spotted a gift shop with bathing salt on display with a slogan ''Stressed? Then relax to the soothing pleasure of bath salt.'', Shadow thought back,Blaze did say she was stressed.

Shadow approached the store, but noticed that the door was locked ''Easy enough.'' thought Shadow chaos controlling inside of the store before grabbing a container of bathing salt.

With what Shadow wanted in hand he prepared to leave when suddenly a strange scent hit his nose, Shadow turned around to find a display of roses,he looked at the roses then nodded.

As Shadow chaos controled away, one container of salt and set of roses were gone and about thirty rings were laying on the ground, Shadow put the bathing salt in his fur and kept the roses in his hand'' now to get the teleporting instructions from Silver.'' said Shadow as he made his way to the mystic ruins.

Another twenty minutes later Shadow stood at tails workshop,Shadow rang the doorbell and waited until he heard Silver yell he'll get the door, when Silver opened the door and saw Shadow he opened his mouth to speak then closed it when he saw the roses and proceeded to stare at shadow then the roses.

This continued until Sonic intervened '' Yo silver who's at the...'' said Sonic until he saw the roses, at this point Shadow would have the entire world staring at the roses. Shadow looked at Sonic breaking his trance ''Oh sorry am I...enterupting something.''asked sonic ''Yes,yes you are.''said Shadow, Sonic's cheeks puffed up with laughter'' um I-I got to (giggle) go.'' said Sonic running off.

Silver turned back to Shadow ''Sooo what's with the roses?'' asked Silver, Shadow looked at the plants ''It doesn't matter, now I need to know how to teleport to blazes world.'' said Shadow. Silver crossed his arms ''And why do you want to see Blaze.''asked Silver, Shadow grabbed Silver by his chestfur ''None of your business.'' said Shadow dropping Silver.

Silver rubbed his fur ''Sheesh all you have to do is force the chaos emeralds to take you there, instead of letting them.'' said Silver,Shadow reached in his fur and dug out his chaos emerald ''So i'm just wondering, what are you going to do over there?'' asked Silver.

Shadow looked at Silver ''Just have a talk.'' replied Shadow forcing a rift open, Silver watched as Shadow entered the rift and exited in a royal room before the rift started to slowly close, just then silver remembered something ''Shadow,don't stay there for more than a day, the rift is unstable and...''was all Silver could say before the rift closed.

Silver just stared at the spot the rift was ''And drains the emeralds power.'' finished Silver,Shadow looked around the room until he spotted Blazes shoes laying in front of her bed ''Hmm this has to be Blaze's room, I'll lay the bathing salt on her stand.'' thought Shadow as he placed the salt.

Shadow took two steps away from the stand until he heard the squeak of a door opening ''Shadow, what are you doing here?!''screamed Blaze standing by her bathroom door. Shadow turned to Blaze then to her door way as two guards ran into the room ''intruder'' yelled a guard running at shadow, the black hedgehog unintentionally kicked the running guard sending him into his partner and out of the room.

Blaze pounced on Shadow to keep him pinned down ''why are you here!'' demanded Blaze, Shadow didn't fight back ''Listen, I just want to talk.'' said Shadow until a group of guards entered the room and hauled him off,Blaze stared at the doorway ''He wants to talk?'' said blaze

this is the end of chapter 2 I'll try to post a each chapter a week after the last, but these first two are to help you get ready

till then S2S out


	3. complications

JUST A TALK

disclaimer: I own nothing from sonic the hedgehog

S2S: so we're back and I'm bringing you a brand new chapter

also there will be a few oc's popping up from here on out

[Next morning]

Shadow watched as two guards paced themselves back and forth over his cell never taking their eyes from him ''Hmph why am I still here? It's not like...'' thought Shadow until he heard a door squeak open before Blaze approached his cell.

Shadow looked at Blaze then turned his back on her, the cat rolled her eyes ''Shadow what is it you wanted to talk about?'' asked Blaze, Shadow showed half of his left eye ''About yesterday.'' he replied.

Blaze's ears rose ''Guards leave us at once.''ordered Blaze,all guards saluted Blaze then left, Shadow turned around once all guards left ''Listen I'm... sorry about yesterday.'' said Shadow. Blaze just stood there as those words entered her ears ''Wait your apologizing and to me,why?'' asked Blaze, Shadow turned his head to the left ''I feel a similarity in us.'' he replied.

Blaze processed Shadow's word ''But your always so moody and alone...Are you saying I'm the same way?!'' snapped Blaze, Shadow was taken by surprise ''What I-I didn't... Grr I don't even know why I tried, here don't know why I got these either.'' said Shadow as he reached in his fur and tossed out the roses before teleporting back to Sonic's world.

Blaze reached and picked up the roses ''Roses? But why would Sha...'' said Blaze until the aroma radiating from the plants reached her nose, it smelled like an open field of freedom covered in a thick sheet of gun-smoke and dirt. Blaze slipped away in the scent wondering which one she enjoyed more, or until a guard opened the door to the room causing Blaze to hide the roses behind her back.

Once the power of chaos control faded away Shadow stood on top a hill with a view of an open field ''Why do I feel bad, she's the one who snapped on me.''thought Shadow.

Shadow raised his arm to teleport to a random jungle, but to his surprise he was still standing on the hill ''What the?'' said shadow as he looked at the chaos emerald to see it drained of its color.

But then an even more shocking discovery, Shadow turned around to mess with the chaos emerald just to find Blaze's kingdom wall right in front of him.

Blaze sat at her room's window watching the villagers as she basked in the somewhat endless pleasure she fount in the roses, Blaze took another sniff before feeling sick to her stomach, she stared at the roses ''Hmm maybe I was jumping to conclusions.'' said Blaze until she heard screams coming from the market area.

Once Blaze reached the market area she quickly noticed a crowd of people had formed, Blaze pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the center where she fount Shadow fighting off eight royal guards at once.

Blaze rushed into the fight and threw herself in front of Shadow forcing the guards to stop their attacks ''Guards explain yourselves!'' ordered Blaze, a guard saluted Blaze ''Princess Blaze, your farther has given orders for the capture of the hedgehog behind you.'' said the guard. Blaze crossed her arms ''Well I'm giving you orders to let him be.''said Blaze.

Shadow moved from behind Blaze ''I don't need your help,I can handle my own fights.'' said Shadow, Blaze turned around and gave Shadow a frustrated look until a voice could be heard ''You will need her help after this.'' said the voice.

Everybody but Shadow and Blaze took a knee as king Argo approached the crowd, Blaze just watched as her dad walked over to the two. The tall blonde lion stopped in front of Blaze and Shadow ''It's illegal to harbor a criminal, and it's illegal to attack guards.'' said Argo, Shadow and Blaze looked at each other ''First Shadows leaving,and second I'm not harboring him.'' said Blaze.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away ''I...I can't leave, the chaos emeralds drained of power.''said Shadow, Blaze turned to the hedgehog ''So your stuck here?!'' asked Blaze ''What did I pretty much just say.'' replied Shadow turning his head back to Blaze.

Argo turned to Shadow ''How dare you speak to my daughter with such disrespect!'' said Argo, Shadow took a deep breath ''Fine I'm sorry Blaze, but whether you like it or not I'm staying here, this would be the first place anybody from sonic's world would look for us. Now I'm going to venture around a bit and I don't want to be disturbed.'' said Shadow before chaos controlling away.

Argo hopped back as Shadow chaos controled away ''Wha... he... disappeared?'' said Argo, Blaze turned to her dad '' He's an artificial life form... ugh it's to complicated for you to understand.'' said Blaze until she felt her stomach growl, Blaze rubbed her stomach ''Dad I'll see you later.''said Blaze as she walked back int their castle.

Blaze made her way down to the castles lunch area before getting something to eat, but just in the middle of her lunch Blaze could hear the lunch lady scream at the top of her lungs.

Blaze got up and rushed to the lady just to see her and Shadow arguing over food ''Princess Blaze help, this hedgehog is trying to eat the upper class foods.'' said the lady, Blaze turned to Shadow ''Shadow you can't eat that food, it's only for the royal bloodline.'' said Blaze.

Shadow turned around ''Do I look like I care cat?'' said Shadow before arguing with the lunch lady again, Blaze gridded her teeth as she felt rage build ,but before in could burst Blaze sunk her hand into a dish of mashed potatoes and flung it at Shadow.

[pppsst] Rang out as the mashed potatoes splattered against Shadow's head, Blaze felt all her rage fly away as her lips curved into a smile before she started to laugh, Shadow wiped the potatoes from his face before grabbing a freshly made pie and slinging it at blaze's face.

[pplaaaccc] was the noise that came out as the pie smacked blaze's face, Shadow couldn't help but laugh as Blaze tried to remove the pie from her face, but once she finally succeeded Blaze put on a grin as she started to fling green beans, corn and what else she could find.

Shadow also flung whatever was into his arms reach, the whole time this lasted the lunch lady screamed at the top of her lungs, after two minutes of this only one muffin remained untouched.

Shadow reached for the muffin just to put his hand on Blazes, Shadow and Blaze locked eyes determined to see who would get the muffin, but their arms never moved nor did their eyes soon everything in the background grew silent as their minds only focused on each other.

But before they could cause any more damage Argo entered the room ''Blaze!'' yelled Argo, Blaze quickly snapped back to reality ''Wha...I.'' said Blaze until she noticed Shadow's hand cuffed over hers, Shadow snatched his hand away before skating off in a flash of black and red.

Blaze turned around ''I-I don't know what came over me sorry.'' said Blaze, Argo looked at the mess the two caused ''Ugh... don't worry about it, just get yourself cleaned up.'' said Argo, Blaze nodded before leaving the lunch room, Argo just rubbed his head.

As Blaze entered her room, she quickly shut her door to avoid further embarrassment ''What came over me, I never behave like that...And Shadow's hand on mine.'' thought Blaze until a piece of pie fell over her eye.

Blaze quickly rubbed over her eye ''Eww I need a bath.'' said Blaze as she entered her bathroom and set her water, on her way back to her room Blaze noticed a strange container ''Hmm bathing salt...Did Shadow get this for me? Hmph since when is he nice.'' said Blaze.

After Blaze undressed she added some salt to her bath water before entering her tube, the salt rubbed against Blaze's fur and skin sending her into a watery paradise,Blaze leant back in the tube and let the salt do the rest.

As Blaze relaxed in the tube she over and grabbed the set of roses sitting on a table beside of the tube ''Oh thank you Shadow...Hmm Shadow.'' said Blaze until she felt something strange, Blaze sat up in her tube ''Shadow has been acting so different lately.'' thought Blaze as she felt a warm sensation in her chest.

S2S: I looked over my papers and noticed how short this chapter was so I stuck the lunch scene in hope you like it.

S2S: Also I know cats lick themselves to take baths, so just go with it okay

till next time S2S out


	4. Thoughs in the night

JUST A TALK

S2S: It's time for chapter 4

Shadow walked down a long corridor until he heard voices talking ''Hey, you going to enter in the national challenge? I heard the winner gets a kiss from Blaze.'' said a male voice ''Maybe, I heard the prince Alfad is coming here to try to win the heart of the princess.'' replied another voice.

Shadow crossed his arms ''A kiss from Blaze...sounds stupid.'' thought Shadow as he entered a random room and took a nap.

[twenty minutes later]

Shadow's eyes shot open as a maid placed a plate of food on a table ''Pardon me, but princess Blaze had me send you this plate of food.'' said the maid bowing to Shadow before leaving, Shadow got up and made his way to the plate of food ''I haven't eaten in two days, I guess Blaze deserves a thanks.'' said Shadow as he started to eat the food.

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

Blaze sat at her mirror as she brushed her untied hair,Blaze put her brush down and looked back at the mirror and almost screamed as Shadow stood behind her now. Blaze spun around ''Shadow you creep what are you doing here? asked Blaze pushing Shadow.

Shadow crossed his arms ''I just wanted to say thanks for the food.'' said Shadow, Blaze turned back to her mirror ''It was nothing, I just figured that you would be hungry is all.'' said Blaze.

Shadow nodded and began to walk out of the room, but before he could leave Shadow turned around ''What is the national challenge?'' asked Shadow, Blaze shook her head ''It's a stupid arrangement, basically a number of people take part in two or three events and the winner get a kiss from me, it's stupid.'' said Blaze.

Shadow walked back to Blaze ''Then why do you do it?'' asked Shadow looking at Blaze through the mirror, Blaze looked back at Shadow ''It's not that bad, all that I need is a toothbrush, and besides it keeps everybody happy.'' said Blaze

Shadow put his hand on Blaze's shoulder '' does it make you happy?'' asked Shadow, Blaze stayed quiet for a second ''My happiness doesn't matter, just my kingdoms does.''replied Blaze ''Maybe to some people.'' said Shadow.

Blaze stared directly into Shadow's eyes ''Shadow what are you trying to say? asked blaze, Shadow stayed quiet as he searched through his emotions for an explanation, but after 5 seconds of quietness Shadow felt pressure build ''I-I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' said Shadow quickly before teleporting away.

Once Shadow disappeared Blaze felt a quick surge of exhaustion shoot through her body ''Ugh I need to go to bed.'' thought Blaze as she go up from her mirror and walked over to her queen sized bed before crawling into her soft covers.

At night-time the moon reflected from the lush green grass giving it a nice shine, but suddenly the grass started to wave back and forth before Shadow appeared through his chaos control ''arrrrrrrggghhh!'' screamed Shadow at the peak of his lungs before firing two of his most powerful chaos spears into the sky.

Shadow just fell to the ground after his attack, his hands tore through the grass as he raised his head ''Why do I have these emotions towards Blaze? Ever since that pool party I've felt strange, less grumpy and this warm feeling.'' said Shadow. Suddenly it hit Shadow like a brick ''Am I... no I refuse to let it happen.'' said Shadow closing his eyes hoping to think of something to distract him, but to his displease only Blaze was on his mind.

Shadow grabbed his head and teleported, this time to a small lake ''I will not lose to emotions of all things.'' said Shadow letting go of his head as he gazed over the small stream of water, Shadow watched as the current in the water waved his reflection back and forth ''Hmm and I guess my reflection is going to talk back to me now?'' said Shadow until he felt an appearance nearby.

Shadow turned to his right as an adult female cat emerged from the bushes ''Not around here the reflections they don't.'' said the cat, Shadow watched as the cat sat down on a rock ''Who are you?'' asked Shadow.

The cat licked her paw and rubbed it over her ear ''Oh nobody, but I know you Shadow and from what it sounds like you're having love issues right?'' asked the cat, Shadow looked to the ground ''If you know this much then you know I'm thinking about Blaze... the princess of a kingdom.'' said Shadow.

The cat nodded ''Be that as it may, she's still a person, and for people love has no boundaries.'' said the cat, Shadow thought the cat's words over ''Maybe, but it does have consequences, what if she feels differently towards me? asked Shadow.

The cat reached in her sleeve and pulled out a rose ''If her love for you goes beyond this rose, you'll have nothing to fear.'' replied the cat, Shadow crossed his arms ''And how's is the scent of a plant going to ensure me that things won't go bad? ''asked Shadow.

The cat grew a smile '' You think she's basking in the roses scent? No I think it's your scent that she's desiring.'' said the cat, Shadow unfolded his arms ''How do you know this, just who are you?'' asked Shadow, the cat stood up ''I work in the castle and I think that Blaze is refusing to admit her love just like you now, at this point neither of you two will take the step ahead and admit your love.'' said the cat.

Shadow turned away ''It's not easy confronting these emotions when you have had them taken away from you before.'' said Shadow, the cat crossed her arms ''So that's it, your just going to give up? I'm sure you've taken on bigger situations, why don't you just suck it up and go get your lover?'' said the cat.

Shadow opened his mouth then closed it as the cats mental powers were working perfect, Shadow looked down at his hand ''I'm not fighting it anymore, I can't deny that I've fallen for Blaze and now I will stop at nothing to win her heart.'' said Shadow as his hand balled into a fist.

The cat nodded ''There we go, now listen the kingdoms national challenge is in two days, but still you'll want to be rested every day you never know what will happen.'' said the cat as she started to walk away, Shadow raised an eyebrow ''What's that suppose to mean?'' he asked, the cat turned around and gave a wink ''Just wait, in the meantime you'll want to make sure you can win the tests.'' said the cat before she disappeared in the bushes.

Shadow crossed his arms ''Hmph make sure you can win the tests hmph...Blaze...'' thought Shadow as he stared at the large glowing moon before teleporting away.

Blaze rolled left then right before sitting up in her bed, something felt wrong Blaze felt a small pain in her chest and she knew exactly why ''Ugh why did Shadow have to come here.'' thought Blaze until she saw the roses and bathing salt sitting on her dresser. Deep down in Blazes emotions she knew she enjoyed the company Shadow gives ''Shadow's so much more diffrent then the other guys I've met, like when things go bad he doesn't sugar coat things he just tells the situation and then he stays focused on the mission... and not to mention that hot body.'' though Blaze until she realized what she just thought of and blushed.

Suddenly Blaze turned to her door as a maid entered the room, the maid noticed Blaze still awake ''Princess Blaze you should be getting rest, the national challenge is tomorrow evening.'' said the maid.

Blaze almost jumped ''What it was suppose to be in two days!?'' said Blaze frantic, the maid started cleaning ''I heard some commotion and over heard the guards saying that the challenges were tomorrow.'' said the maid before leaving with a small pile of clothes.

Blaze took a deep breath ''At least this stupid challenge will be over and out of my head.'' said Blaze as she lied back in her bed and tried to go to sleep, but while Blaze tried to go to sleep her thought of Shadow were still wide awake, Blaze opened her eyes ''Why do these thoughts keep coming and this pain in my chest?'' said Blaze before she twisted and turned in her bed .

After one big turn the sound of glass breaking rang out, Blaze sat up to see the roses soaking in bathing salt, Blaze groaned as she picked up the roses and ran into her bathroom, once there Blaze looked around until she spotted her toothbrushes cup.

Blaze threw her toothbrush and placed the roses into the cup before walking back to her room to start to pick up the salt ''I should be careful with these there the only gifts I got other than...nothing'' thought Blaze as she stared at the salt. Blaze moved the salt closer to herself ''These are the only gifts Igot...and their from Shadow.'' said Blaze as she felt a warm sensation ''I don't get it I feel that want to be around Shadow, but at the same time I just want to run away from him.'' thought Blaze

A piece of salt dropped out of the container and smacked the floor snapping Blaze from her thoughts ''I'm too tired to process these emotions.'' said Blaze as she sat the salt back on the dresser before crawling back in her bed ''I have this national challenge to worry about.'' said Blaze in a groggy voice as she fell asleep.

S2S: Well looks like things are starting to pick up attention, how will it end tune in next time on JUST A TALK where the national challenge take place and Shadow may just have his plans torn apart.

on the next chapter: last-minute problem

S2S out


	5. Last minute problem

JUST A TALK

S2S: Another week, another chapter here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Sonic The Hedgehog sega does.

As the sun rose marking the beginning of a new day, a servant quickly entered Blaze's room and started to shake the sleeping cat ''Princess Blaze you must get up, the national challenge is in but a few hours.'' said the servant.

Blaze gave out a low growl as she turned over in her bed to avoid getting up, but in doing so Blaze felt something crawl over her fur. Blaze's eyes shot open as she quickly kicked her sheets away just to see salt grouping up around her legs ''Ugh it's just salt.'' thought Blaze holding her chest as yet again she had managed spilt the container of salt.

The servant grabbed Blaze's wrist and dragged out of her bed ''We don't have much time, quickly take your bath and I'll send in your dresser.'' rushed the servant as he ran out of the room. Blaze took a deep breath ''It'll be over soon, just smile and nod.'' thought Blaze as she turned to enter her bathroom but stopped ''Hmm just a bit of salt can't hurt.'' said Blaze.

When Blaze was ready to enter her bath, her salt-filled bed was completely cleansed of salt, Blaze lent back in the tub and let her eyes close allowing her happy place to slowly form in her imagination.

Opening her eyes, Blaze fount herself standing in an open field covered in daisies that gently waved to the gust of wind, Blaze took a deep breath as she took in her enviroment. This place was Blaze's paradise, completely secluded, calm, and beautiful, Blaze looked up at the light green sky and felt free.

Everything here was perfect, no kingdom, no problems, no...hedgehog. The sky turned purple at the thought of a certain hedgehog, does Blaze really like Shadow as just a friend, or is their relationship transforming into something more...

Blaze shook her head as she tried to clear the persisting thought of Shadow, but with the hedgehog on her mind and a mesh up of emotions running wild, Blaze soon discovered that she didn't have to deal with the thought of Shadow as a replica stood across from Blaze created by her very mind.

[Blaze's POV]

I looked up at the sky as it shifted into pitch-black with giant pink streaks flying everywhere ''Shadow what are you trying to say?'' I asked sitting at my mirror facing the ebony hedgehog stuck on my mind.

Shadow stayed quiet for a few seconds ''I-I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' said Shadow quickly as he lifted his arm to teleport, but before he could teleport Shadow stared at me for four seconds that felt like hours, Shadow lowered his arm ''No...I-I want to confess my love towards you Blaze.''said Shadow.

At those words I felt surge of heat rush through me ''Shadow I-I don't know how to reply to that.'' I said until Shadow's arms pressed up against my mirror trapping me ''Don't say anything, just kiss me.'' said Shadow as he leant closer to me.

I panicked and tried to get away, but something about Shadow dragged me in, I looked at Shadow's lips then his eyes and his ears, each new body part attracting me closer to Shadow until or faces were but inches apart, me now more determined than Shadow lent in for the kiss.

[normal POV]

''Blam'' rang out as Blaze rammed her head into the stand placed beside of her tub, footsteps could be heard as a big old female cat busted into the bathroom ''Get out of that tub now, your dress is ready chop chop now!'' said the cat in a rush, Blaze rubbed her head ''Aah those images... they felt so real.'' thought Blaze as she exited her tub.

Shadow's eyes shot open before he teleported from the tree he slept on, as Shadow reappeared he stood twenty meters away from the sign-up booth ''Hmm fifteen participants, hmph this'll be easy.'' said Shadow as he used chaos control to quickly sign his name ''Now just to wait a few...'' said Shadow until he noticed Blaze from her castle window.

Feeling eyes on her Blaze looked out her window and almost instantly spotted Shadow, the two stayed eye-locked until the old cat closed the curtains ''No time to stare out at the blue sky.'' said the cat.

[five minutes until event one]

As the final adjustment were being made for the national challenge, Blaze felt sick to her stomach, on former years Blaze never felt nervous, but this time something didn't feel right there was too much emotions brewing inside her this time.

The old cat noticed Blaze ''Honey don't look so nervous, remember: it's just for an hour or two, just breathe it'll be over soon'' said the old cat.

After a tough dressing session, Blaze now stood beside her father on a platform over looking the fifteen participants ''Blaze you look stressed, is everything okay?'' asked Argo, Blaze nodded ''Wheres mom?'' asked Blaze, Argo shook his head ''Your mother has called in a sick day.'' said Argo.

Blaze nodded before taking her seat beside of Argo's, suddenly out of nowhere the neighing of a horse cried out as a young lion riding a horse could be seen in the distance, Blaze watched the lion completely surprised by his sudden entrance.

Once the lion reached the platform he got off his horse bowed to the royal family in a professional manner ''Ah prince Alfad, what an impeccable entrance.'' said Argo, Alfad looked up ''Only the best for such powerful leaders... and a pretty princess.'' said Alfad, Blaze was surprised by Alfad's compliment and gave an unsteady ''Ahuh''.

Both Argo and Alfad stared at Blaze as she has never lost her royal composure until now, as a thick cover of silent wrapped itself around the group, suddenly a voice cut the silence ''Am I interrupting something?'' said the voice before Shadow chaos controled beside of Alfad.

startled ,the young lion threw a gut punch at Shadow, but Shadow grabbed Alfad's hand before the lion could notice himself.

Argo slammed his fist on his chair's arm rest ''Why are you here.'' demanded Argo, Shadow released Alfad's hand ''I'm a competitor.'' replied Shadow, at those words both Blaze and Argo yelled ''What!'' in unison, Shadow noticed Blaze's new white dress covered in gold beads that spiral their way down the dress and Blaze's gold necklace shined brighter that the sun, Blaze looked as beautiful as ever.

Argo put on a sneer ''Hmm I see you two share equal determination in winning this challenge.'' said Argo, Shadow hmphed as him and Alfad locked glares ''This should be interesting, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'' yelled Argo as the towns people joined him in cheering.

[event one]

All seventeen competitors walked over to a small boardwalk, Argo stood up ''Event one: archery, across from you is a mannequin. Each contender will shoot one arrow, the one proven most fatale wins.'' said Argo before sitting down.

Shadow picked up a bow along with a set of red arrows ''I'd like you to know that I have mastered the art of archery.'' said Alfad as he pasted Shadow on his way to take the first shot, Shadow smirked as he snapped his fingers causing distorted space to trip Alfad making him fall on his face, a few people along with Shadow chuckled at Alfad as the lion got up.

Alfad completely embarrassed just quickly walked to his shooting slot, once there Alfad waited five seconds then took a deep breath and shot his arrow. The crowd silenced as they waited with anticipation for Alfad's results, a doctor walked over to the mannequin and examined its wound ''Hmm yes, the shot is fatale... but barley.'' said the doctor.

The crowd exploded in cheers, Alfad released a deep breath before turning to Argo and Blaze ''A thousand pardons for not making the most accurate shot.'' said Alfad over the roaring crowd.

Shadow scoffed at Alfad's words until Argo called him out ''Do I sence jealousy in you?'' asked Argo, Shadow turned to Argo and smirked ''Heh jealousy is a sign of weakness.'' said Shadow as his tightened his arrow to the bows string ''And I have no weaknesses.'' said Shadow releasing his shot blindly

The crowd suddenly hushed as the arrow hit the mannequin's chest area, the doctor rushed to the scene ''It's... I don't believe it, the arrow slit precisely through two ribs and lodged itself into the heart.'' explained the doctor scratching the back of his head.

The crowd stayed quiet before yelling two times louder at Shadow's accuracy, Alfad didn't say anything but just the look on his face was enough '' That's not the only heart I'll be taking today.'' said Shadow giving Blaze a wink before walking away.

Blaze looked away as her cheeks grew pink, Argo lent back in his chair ''Hmph unpridictable.'' said Argo, Shadow and Alfad took a seat on a bench as they watched the other contender struggle to just keep the arrow on the bow's string ''Most impressive Shadow.'' said Alfad.

Shadow turned and faced the lion ''Just wait.'' replied Shadow tossing his gear to the side, Alfad nodded ''Same for you.'' said Alfad as the two watched the other competitors try and land fatale shots.

After thirty minutes had pasted, Argo stood up again ''Only seven people could pass this test, and those who did will move on to the unique talents events, all the rest can watch from the side.'' said Argo.

Each person took turns showing there most unique talents until it came down to the last two contenders, Shadow and Alfad.

Alfad placed his right foot forwards taking a steady stance and in the blink of an eye Alfad drew his sword and swiped four attacks on the mannequin before him, the mannequin looked unharmed until a gentle wing gust blew by and caused the arms, torso, and head to fall off.

Yet again the crowd rallied up in cheers, Argo stood up clapping while Blaze set in his chair clapping, Alfad holstered his sword and bowed to the crowd taking in all their support.

Shadow shook his head as he walked by Alfad ''Hey let us see what you can do.'' said Alfad, Shadow walked out thirty meters before turning around ''Okay just this once I summon this power again.'' thought Shadow as he spread his legs a little before putting his arms into an X over his chest.

Shadow closed his eyes and let a soft breath go before he forcefully balled his hands allowing chaos energy flow wildly around his body, Alfad and the others watched as Shadow's fur and eyes shifted into a pulsing red color like that of a demonic creature.

With enough power needed, Shadow threw out his arms ''Chaos blast!'' growled Shadow causing a dome of fire and red power to form and grow before fading out just five feet away from the crowd.

Shadow's fur and eyes shifted back to their original color as all power left his body, Shadow's eyes moved up just to see a frightened crowd and a completely stunned Alfad, but through all the silence a few single claps could be heard, Shadow looked up to see Blaze clapping at the performance.

Argo turned to Blaze and she stopped clapping, Shadow walked over to Alfad ''Hmph nice trick with you sword.'' said Shadow looking at the burnt and mangled mannequin, Alfad turned to Shadow ''Well as unexpected this event has turned out to be, I still think the next event is favored for me.'' said Alfad.

Shadow stared at Alfad ''Why's he so chilled about this? Does he think he really has a chance?'' thought Shadow until Argo stood up for the last time ''The next event is fencing.'' announced Argo, Alfad turned to Shadow with a determined expression ''Looks as though our time together will come to an end.'' said Alfad confidence in his abilities.

Two workers equiped Shadow and Alfad with fencing suits ''Let's get this over with.'' said Shadow putting his face guard on before pointing his sword in Alfad's direction, Alfad lowered his face guard before steadying his sword.

Alfad gave out a vicious grunt as he rushed into Shadow starting a volley of attacks and dodges, Alfad thrusted his sword forwards trying to land an attack on Shadow's chest, but Shadow quickly side-stepped avoiding the attack before slamming his sword down on Alfad's and dragging it up his to slash his chest.

.Shadow backed away and twirled his sword ''Hmph why not just give up, Blaze is mine.'' said Shadow in a cocky tone, Alfad regained himself and instantly threw out a stab.

The sound of swords clashing rang out as Shadow blocked Alfa's attack ''Why do you fight Shadow?'' asked Alfad, Shadow's sword clashed with Alfad's again ''Same reason you do, for Blaze.'' replied Shadow.

Alfad dodged Shadow's sword ''Yes, but you fight for merely a simple kiss.'' said Alfad trying for a low swing, Shadow smacked Alfad's sword ''I'm fighting for Blaze's heart, I love her and I want to be with her more that anything, and you of all things will not stop me.'' said Shadow intensifying his attacks.

Alfad keep calm ''You really do not understand this situation, Shadow I'll give you this moment to leave before you embarrass yourself .'' said Alfad blocking various attacks, Shadow stopped attacking for a moment ''And what is the situation?'' asked Shadow.

Alfad took a glimps at Argo ''doesn't it ever cross your mind why Argo respects me so much... I'm next of his throne and upcoming husband of Blaze.'' said Alfad, Shadow just froze as those words ping-pong their way through his brain, but the feel of Alfad's sword poking Shadow's chest brought him back.

Shadow blinked before looking up at Alfad to see his cocky smile, at that moment Shadow realized it had happened again and he lost it, Shadow dropped his sword and reared back his fist before sending Alfad flying by a furious punch.

Everybody stood up at the sudden event ''Shadow what're you doing!?'' yelled Blaze, Shadow turned to Blaze ''Blaze I love you, but you're getting married to him.'' said Shadow turning to Alfad laying on the ground with a bloody nose.

Blaze was surprised by Shadow's words ''I-I'm sorry Shadow but I couldn't go as far as to have an intimate relationship with you.'' said Blaze turning her back on Shadow.

Shadow started to breathe faster as the feeling of betrayal and regret washed down him ''Grr grr that's it I never want to see you or this place ever again!'' growled Shadow as he opened a rift with the view of station square, Blaze feeling a last-second regret turned around ''Wait Shadow!'' she yelled, but Shadow didn't care he quickly leapt through the portal and disappeared.

Blaze put the back of her hand over her mouth hoping it wouldn't happen, but nothing could prevent it, a single tear drop rolled its way down her cheek. Blaze quickly turned away so that her kingdom wouldn't see her in such a vulnerable state, Argo hugged Blaze ''It's okay...he's gone.'' said Argo as Blaze started to wail in his arms.

Argo turned to the crowd ''Be gone now!'' ordered Argo as he walked Blaze back to their castle.

S2S: Could this be the end? find out on the next and last chapter of just a talk.

I might try to post the next chapter two days after this one


	6. ending

JUST A TALK

Argo opened the door to Blaze's room before helping his daughter to her bed ''Blaze sweety, is there anything I can do to help you?'' asked Argo in a sympathetic voice, Blaze turned away from Argo ''No I... just want to be alone.'' replied Blaze.

Argo rubbed Blaze's shoulder before walking over to her door ''hope you feel better Blaze.'' said Argo as he exited the room and shut the door behind him, Blaze got up and walked over to her window where she fount the set of roses that Shadow got her.

Blaze grabbed the rose and put them close to her face as she took a big sniff hoping that the scent of Shadow still surrounded the plants, Blaze signed as the scent of Shadow had faded away from the roses.

Blaze felt lost, she never really successfully at making friends besides Silver, but this time someone had managed to get even closer to her heart and just to Blaze's luck they leave her, Blaze signed before taking another sniff to get surprised at how strong the scent was.

Blaze opened her eyes to discover Shadow standing right before her, both of their eyes eventually met causing Blaze to drop the roses. Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but Blaze's hand slapping him stopped him in his tracks ''You jerk.'' said Blaze as she pulled Shadow into a minute long kiss.

The two broke apart to regain their breath ''I thought you really left me.'' said Blaze resting her head on Shadow's chest fur, Shadow looked down ''I can't leave you and I'm not talking about how the chaos emerald is drained of power.'' said Shadow.

Blaze dug her face deep into Shadow's fur and Shadow rubbed Blaze's head causing her to pur, Blaze turned her head to the side ''Do you think we fooled anybody?'' asked Blaze as she thought back to the night Shadow and her made their plan.

flashback

As Blaze leant back in her bed getting ready to go to sleep for the national challenge, suddenly a small gust of wind entered the room with a [whoosh]. Feeling the breeze Blaze turned over in her bed to see a dark silhouette standing by her window ''Who's there?'' asked Blaze as she exited her bed to inspect the silhouette, the silhouette turned around and reviled itself to be Shadow.

Blaze lowered her guard ''Wha... Shadow, what're doing standing by my...'' said Blaze until Shadow put his finger over her lips ''I have something to tell you Blaze.'' said Shadow, Blaze normally would have already shredded anybodies fingers who dare put them on her lips, but something about Shadow's voice just screamed urgency.

Blaze nodded and let Shadow continue ''Promise you won't make this difficult for me?'' asked Shadow, Blaze moved Shadow's hand ''Shadow just tell me what you want.''said Blaze losing her patients, Shadow took a deep breath ''Blaze... I don't want to hesitate any more so I'll just say it...I'm in love with you.'' said Shadow closing his eyes in fear of rejection.

Blaze choked on her own breath as meaning of Shadow's words formed in her brain ''You...'' was all Blaze could say as her mind just floated away, Shadow opened his eyes and noticed how dumbfounded Blaze looked ''I had a hard time accepting it myself.'' said Shadow as he stared at the ground.

Blaze just stood there unable to move ''But... are you sure you're in love with me?'' asked Blaze as she snapped back and started to panic, Shadow looked up at Blaze before grabbing her by her shoulders ''Yes I'm sure, Blaze my heart is screaming for you. Screaming for your compassion.'' said Shadow.

Blaze pushed Shadow away ''But you've only been here for less than two days. How can you be so sure?'' asked Blaze looking around quickly, Shadow put one of his hands on his chest and put the other out towards Blaze '' correct, I have been here for only two days, but in my time here I've had the most fun ever since a long time ago. And besides, one can't tell when they'll fall in love. It just happens.'' said Shadow until suddenly it hit him.

Shadow lowered his arms ''Y-you don't know what love is do you?'' asked Shadow, Blaze turned to Shadow with a nervous expression ''Er of course I do.'' replied Blaze with an unsteady voice, Shadow grabbed Blaze's hands ''Not love from siblings, but from a partner.'' said Shadow as his blood-red eyes stared deep into Blaze's light bronze one's.

Blaze felt that aching pain in her chest again ''What is love, can you show me?'' asked Blaze in a helpless voice, Shadow moved closer to Blaze ''Love feels like a chaos emerald, strong, endless and...''said Shadow until he didn't know what else to say, Blaze stayed quiet as she stared into Shadow's eyes and finally noticed it.

Blaze cuffed Shadow's hands ''You don't know what love is either, do you?'' asked Blaze, Shadow closed his eyes ''You're right, but I feel something strange with you.'' said Shadow until Blaze put her hand on his mouth ''Shh, tell me what you think love feels like.'' said Blaze.

Shadow couldn't help but smile for a second before returning back to his seriousness ''It's a strange feeling almost like a pain until your companion returns your feelings.'' said Shadow as him and Blaze grew closer ''Like you want them to stay by your side till the end.'' said Blaze ''Like you wish that their lips would meet yours.'' said Shadow as the two's lips grew closer by the second, but before they could touch Blaze turned her back on Shadow.

Shadow looked at Blaze with a confused look ''What's wrong, do you not feel the same towards me?'' asked Shadow hoping that wasn't the case, Blaze crossed her arms ''No it's just...'' said Blaze as she couldn't bring herself to say it. Shadow put his hand on Blaze's shoulder ''It's okay, you can tell me anything.''said Shadow.

Blaze looked down at the ground ''I-I'm having an arranged marriage.'' said Blaze in guilt, Shadow felt stunned ''That does complicate things.'' said Shadow, Blaze turned around ''But I want to be with you Shadow.'' said Blaze passionately hugging Shadow, Shadow hugged Blaze back ''And your dad doesn't exactly like me.'' said Shadow.

Blaze lifted her head to Shadow's '' What if you 'disappeared' from here.'' said Blaze in a dangerous voice, Shadow lowered his eyes ''What're you talking about?'' asked Shadow ''I'm saying what if we fake it where we fight so that everybody thinks we hate each other.'' said Blaze.

Shadow weighed the outcomes ''It would make it extremely risky to come see you, but it would get your dad off my back for a while.'' said Shadow, Blaze looked at Shadow with puppy eyes and he couldn't say no to her ''Okay let's do it, we'll start tomorrow, but in the meantime let's get some sleep.'' said Shadow as he prepared to teleport, but before he could, Blaze rushed over to him and planted a kiss.

end flashback

Shadow held Blaze tight ''If so they'll suspect me to come here less.'' said Shadow, the two wished they could stay together forever, but eventually Blaze broke away and asked the question neither wanted to ask ''What about my arranged marriage?'' asked Blaze.

Shadow looked to the ground ''You could go through with it, or you could run away with me or I could just leave.'' said Shadow. Blaze opened her mouth to talk, but suddenly the door to her room opened ''certainly not any of those options.'' said a pink royally dressed cat, Shadow jumped in front of Blaze ''Who are you?'' demanded Shadow, the cat knelt down and grabbed a rose ''I told you she'd like you back,'' said the cat.

Blaze moved from behind Shadow ''Mother, what're you doing here?'' asked Blaze, Shadow pointed at the cat ''You're the one I talked to at that lake right?'' asked Shadow, the cat cuffed her hands together ''My name is Selena.'' said selena bowing to Shadow, Blaze grabbed Shadow's arm ''You heard everything, you're going to tell dad aren't you?'' said Blaze.

Selena put her hand on her chest ''Heavens no, I see your happy with this hedgehog, that's all I want to see.'' said selena. Shadow looked at Blaze then Selena ''Then why are you here?'' asked Shadow, Selena placed the rose back on the dresser ''To offer a solution.'' said selena.

Blaze stared at her mother ''What solution? asked Blaze, Selena looked at the two ''So you two can be together worry-free'' she replied, Blaze looked at Shadow then selena ''What is your request?'' asked Blaze, Selena turned to Shadow ''For him to take care of my daughter.'' said Selena.

Shadow nodded '' It's now my life mission.'' said Shadow, Selena nodded back '' There you go.'' said Selena, Blaze tilted her head ''So it's that simple?'' asked Blaze, Selena smiled ''Honey your farther can barely get dressed by himself, all it take is a little persuasion and a plate of food to get away from him.'' said Selena as she left.

Blaze turned to Shadow ''Well that was simple, now nothing can keep us apart.'' said Blaze, Shadow looked at the ground ''Blaze, could we keep our relationship on... low profile back at station square?'' asked Shadow until Blaze shoved herself into his chest fur ''Of course, I don't want Sonic in my face every second either.'' said Blaze.

Shadow used his hand to bring Blaze's face level to his for a kiss, but before their lips could touch a rift opened and out popped Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Silver. Sonic quickly tackled Shadow ''Okay break up the fighting!'' yelled Sonic, Shadow pushed the blue speedster off him ''We're not even fighting.'' said Blaze.

Silver helped Shadow up from the ground ''Oh, we though you two would be fighting crazy by now.'' said Silver, Shadow looked at Blaze and winked ''Well I would have if you didn't save me.'' said Shadow crossing his arms.

Blaze looked away ''Big hedgejerk.'' said Blaze, Sonic fell to his back ''Sheesh, there's a better chance that I'll be dating Amy than you two getting along.'' said Sonic, Silver turned to Shadow ''Hope you managed to get your talk in through all the fighting.'' said Silver.

Shadow turned to Blaze ''I say it was a succesful talk.'' said Shadow as the two walked through the rift to see where their new relationship would take them next.

THE END

S2S: Looks like this will come to an end, it's always sad when a story comes to an end, but hey you can check me out on facebook with sonicingshadow jones

feel free to leave a review

S2S OUT!


End file.
